CSI: Iwatodai
by lithe fubuki
Summary: Iwatodai adalah kota yang besar untuk kota yang penuh kejahatan, tapi jangan khawatir kalau Osama Bin Laden mengetuk pintu mu, karena para CSI: Iwatodai akan menghapus kejahatan di kota yang tercinta kita, Iwatodai!
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan Tokoh

**CSI: Iwatodai**

**Chapter 1: Perkenalan Karakter**

Singkat cerita, semua karakter Persona Series (P1,P2 IS and EP,P3FES,P3P,P4) adalah anggota kepolisian yang betugas memecahkan kasus yang jayus,abal,gaje dan de el el el.

Beberapa karakter Megami Tensei juga muncul...

Semua karakter Megami Tensei dan Persona Series juga CSI bukan milik saya!

"Baiklah guys! Musik~~" Author-nya jadi maniak.

_Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?_

I woke up in a Soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"

I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair

chorus:  
Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

I took the tube back out of town  
Back to the Rollin' Pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin

I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way

Who are you?  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...

Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

(chorus)

I know there's a place you walked  
Where love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees

I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?

Eikichi langsung muncul dengan grup band-nya sambil nyanyi-nyanyi Who Are You (lagu opening CSI)

"Arghhh!" Minato langsung make headset-nya.

Tatsuya, Lisa, Maya, dan Jun pura-pura gak kenal.

"Cukup sudah!" Shinjiro yang udah gak tahan lalu mengeluarkan pistol-nya dan menembak gitar Eikichi sampai bolong, semua langsung tiarap kayak ada teroris.

_Let's start the stories dude..._

_

* * *

_

**CSI Iwatodai Headquaters**

Ini dia kantor CSI Iwatodai yang terkenal...dan seperti yang kita lihat tak ada kasus yang nangkir jadi saatnya bersantai-

"Gimana keadaanya?" tanya Minato Arisato sang wakil ketua seraya menyeruput kopinya, partnernya adalah adiknya Hamuko Arisato.

"Aman bro," kata Junpei, anggota termalas di CSI, dan sekalian partner dengan Yukari Takeba.

"Paling-palingan Cuma orang yang mencuri permen" kata Yukari datang dari lift.

"Males banget ladenin kalau ada kasus begitu..." celetuk Akihiko, anggota senior, sekaligus partner dari Mitsuru (gak cocok).

"Untung aja kita adalah anggota sip siang, kalau malam palingan kita disuruh rahasia para bencong-bencong yang nongkrong di Port Island Station, huuuh~ merinding gua..." kata Junpei mengingat pas ada banci yang ngeroyokin dia.

"Lihatlah sisi positif-nya..." kata Minato.

"Hey,hey- ada kasus!" seru Ken, anggota termuda di CSI dan juga partner Shinjiro datang tiba-tiba.

"Bukan kasus bencong lagi 'kan?" tanya Junpei.

"Emang kenapa?" Ken balas nanya.

"Gua bakal bunuh tuh bencong-bencong...".

"Uhhh, bukan ini kasus pembunuhan..." Ken kembali serius.

"_NAANIII!"_

_

* * *

_

**CSI Night Shift**

Walaupun mereka adalah CSI yang bertugas di malam hari mereka tetap aja datang di siang bolong.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Souji sang ketua, ke partner-nya yang setia Yosule- eh, Yosuke.

"Bolos, Chie katana mau latihan kung-fu, Yukiko dimakan om-om lebay (loh!), Kanji pergi sama ben-".

"Udah-udah! Jangan dijelasin satu-satu gak tahan dengernya...".

"Selamat siang..." Naoto datang dari lift (deja vu!).

"Eh, Naoto tumben datang pagi-pagi..." kata Yosuke basbis.

"Aku lupa mengambil _snicker bar _yang aku simpan di laciku..." kata Naoto.

"Gitu toh...".

* * *

**Forensic Team**

Berikutnya adalah tim forensik yang bertugas memeriksa tubuh korban, pekerjaan yang membutuhkan nyali.

Tatsuya lagi santai-santai di kursinya sambil baca laporang harian kepolisian,

Jun lagi hilang.

Lisa lagi sibuk motong-motong korban pembunuhan.

Eikichi lagi memperbaiki gitarnya.

Maya tiba-tiba datang dari lift, "Kalian siap-siap anggota CSI sip siang sedang ada kasus pembunuhan! Siapkan alat-alat kalian!" perintah Maya tiba-tiba.

"Siap!".

* * *

**Iwatodai General Cops Office**

"Naoya Todo! Terjadi kasus pembunuhan diatap sebuah rumah kau dan Masao Inaba ditugaskan bersama anggota CSI" kata operator.

"Siap tenan!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

Bagaimanakah kasusnya nanti? Bagi yang merasa ada kekurangan tolong review fic saya...


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Vendetta Part 1

**CSI: Iwatodai**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Vendetta part 1**

Summary: Dan akhirnya kasus pun dimulai...

* * *

**Iwatodai Penthouse Roof**

_Setengah jam sebelum kejadian..._

"Aku tak mengerti ini semua!" kata Kou menatap Ai Ebihara.

"Memang-nya loe mau apa! Kita sudah putus!" Ai membentak Kou.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Daisuke Nagase, "Siapa dia?" tanya Kou panas.

"Dia denganku...itu keren" kata Ai.

"Tidak, itu tidak keren...kau harus membayar semua ganti rugiku..." kata Kou.

"Sebenarnya kami punya rencana lain..." Daisuke tiba-tiba mendekati Kou dengan aura pembunuh.

**Setengah jam kemudian...masih ditempat yang sama,**

"Oh, _shit! _Rem mobilnya Minato...tidak~~~~!" Brakkk! Dengan sukses mobil polisi yang ditumpangi Minato dan Junpei menabrak tiang listrik.

"Oops...".

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan pergi ke atap Penthouse yang mempunyai kolam berenang.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Minato ke Naoya Todo.

"Korban adalah Kou Ichijou..atlit basket yang sedang terkenal...dia dipukul dengan benda tumpul dan dilempar ke kolam!" jelas Naoya melirik kolam yang warna airnya sudah berubah merah.

"Eww~" kata Minato dan Junpei lebay.

"Kita butuh bala bantuan! Telpon Akihiko-senpai dan Shinjiro-senpai!" perintah Junpei.

"Sejak kapan loe bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gua?" tanya Minato kesal.

"Sejak jaman nabi Adam, puas?" balas Junpei.

"Tidak...".

"Ya tak usah...".

"Woy! Berhenti bertengkar nape? Kita ada kasus nih!" kata Naoya memotong percekcokan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita butuh narrator!" kata Minato breaking the fourth wall.

"_Hello~~ eke disini...eke akan membantu anda memecahkan kasus bo~" kata Natkin bencong dari Ipod Minato._

Minato,Junpei,Naoya muntah-muntah.

"_Oke~ pertama-tama kau harus menelpon senpai-mu~~~" kata Natkin bencong memandu._

Minato lalu mencari-cari HP-nya didalam kantong jasnya, "Loh! HP gua gak ada!" kata Minato shock.

"_Hello~ Minato-chan~~~ HP anda udah jatuh di lantai satu tadi~~~" kata Natkin Bencong, _**NA**_(Narrator)_**T**_(Tolong)_**KI**_(Kita)_**N**_(Najis).._

"Enak aja loe manggil gua pake embel-embel chan segala- APA LOE BILANG! Di lantai satu! Woy! Kita ini ada dilantai tujuh~! Masa gua capek-capek naik turun!" teriak Minato.

"DL, derita loe..." kata Junpei cuek sambil ngupil.

_Drap,drap,drap..."Aha! ini HP gue!"._

_Drap,drap,drap akhirnya ke lantai tujuh._

Tat,tit,tut,tet,tot "Hello senpai? Hello~? Sial! Baterainya lemah!" kata Minato jengkel.

"_Hello~ wat er yu duing? Charger Hp-mu ada dilantai satu...~" kata Natkin._

"Kenapa loe gak bilang!"

_Drap,drap,drap "Aha!" drap,drap..._

**Sejam kemudian...**

"Baiklah baterainya udah penuh sekarang waktunya nelpon..." tat,tit,tut..."Hello?- sial kartu SIM gua gak ada!" teriak Minato jengkel (lagi...).

"Dude, kartu SIM-mu ada dikantor..." kata Junpei sweatdrop lihat Minato.

"Oh iya ya..." _Ckiiit brakk! "Ini dia!" ckiit brakkk!_

Tat tit tut tet tot..."Hello?- sial! Gue lupa nomornya!" kata Minato blo'on abiez.

"Kenapa pas loe ada dikantor gak sekalian aja kasih tau senpai bego~~~!" kata Junpei udah kelewat emosi.

**Setelah hutang kelamaan telah terbayar...**

"Okay, Minato dan Junpei: kalian cari informasi didaerah sekitar sini, sementara aku dan Shinji akan mengecek TKP..." kata Akihiko mengatur strategi.

"Siap!"

Pelanggan 1: "Apa mau lu!"

Minato: "Apa kau melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disekitar sini?"

Pelanggan 2: "Iya, kami melihat ada orang tidak pakai baju baru saja menyebrang"

Bartender: "Aku melihat ada orang jatuh guling-guling dari tangga..."

Pelanggan 1: "Gue tadi lihat ada tokek yang besar...".

**Back to Crime Scene...**

Akihiko mengecek bagian kolam sementra Shinji mengecek bagian pinggir,

"Shinji! Kesini sebentar...aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan..." kata Akihiko memegang sesuatu.

"Ada apa?—itu 'kan...korek api?" kata Shinjiro curiga.

"Ayo kita cek DNA di benda ini..." saran Akihiko menaiki mobilnya dan pergi ke kantor.

**Crime Lab**

"Well, Akihiko-senpai...DNA di korek api ini cocok dengan DNA milik Ai Ebihara..." kata Fuuka setelah menganalisis.

"Maksudmu artis terkenal itu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Mmhmm..."

"Dia bekerja di klub Escapade...anda harus menyergapnya" kata Fuuka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih...".

**Iwatodai Penthouse Roof**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Shinjiro ke Minato dan Junpei.

"Menurut beberapa pekerja disini...Kou Ichijou mempunyai masalah dengan mantan pacarnya Ai Ebihara dan aku dengar dari beberapa orang mereka melihat Daisuke Nagase, atlit sepakbola yang terkenal berjalan ke sini dengan Ai Ebihara..." jelas Junpei.

"Kerja bagus...kalau begitu kita tinggal menunggu Aki..." tak lama kemudian HP Shinjiro berbunyi.

"Hello?...oh, baiklah...kami segera kesana..." kata Shinjiro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Kita akan menemui Ai Ebihara di klub Escapade..."...

_Zing..._

_To be continued..._

"Gimana ceritanya readers? Abal,gaje? Atau malah bagus? (GR abiez) ditunggu reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Vendetta Part 2 Final

**CSI: Iwatodai**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Vendetta Part 2 Final**

**Terima kasih bagi reviewnya! Baiklah setelah kekacauan...akhirnya kasus pertama telah selesai!**

**

* * *

**

Shinjiro, Minato, dan Junpei berdiri didepan kamar mandi...

"Buka pintunya Ebihara...atau kami harus memakai cara paksa!" gertak Shinjiro, "..." tak ada jawaban.

"Apa boleh buat...kita harus mendobraknya...".

_Brakk! Brakkk! Brakkk!_

"Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab, panggil tim forensik, Ai Ebihara telah mati..." kata Shinjiro melihat tubuh Ai Ebihara yang tergeletak di dalam kloset dengan mulut penuh darah.

* * *

**Sejam kemudian...**

Tatsuya Suou sudah mengangkut mayat Ai sementara Naoya Todo dan Masao Inaba berusaha menahan para wartwan yang mau masuk kedalam klub.

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan kasus ini sebelum lebih banyak korban berjatuhan?" tanya Shinjiro serius.

"Siap senpai...".

"Tch, aku akan membantu polisi itu" kata Shinjiro yang udah muak mendengar ocehan wartawan diluar.

"Baiklah, lihat sisi positifnya...kita diperbolehkan masuk ke WC Wanita..." kata Junpei berpikiran mesum.

"Oh ayolah," Minato memutar bola matanya, "Kita investigasi tubuh korban" kata Minato mengeluarkan inframerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengecek klosetnya" kata Junpei.

* * *

**Diluar Escapade**

"Ai Ebihara ditemukan tewas...puas?" kata Shinjiro.

"Apa! AI EBIHARA MATI!" wartawan shock!

"Apa! AI EBIHARA MATI!" Yosuke Shock!

"APA! AI EBIHARA MATI!" kata orang yang ada dalam toilet.

"Ewe! Ei Ebiwere mechi?" Anak bayi shock!

"Apa! Kau bilang apa!" tanya kakek-kakek tuli.

"What! Ai Ebihara is dead!" Obama shock!

"Opoiki? Ai Ebihara matek~?" Agusiki shock!

"Meong! Meong!" kucing shock!

"Ai Ebihere mati? Kasian kasian kasian" kata Ipin.

"Wrtiy! Ai Ebiruwreyyt wysp!" alien ikut shock!

"Apa! Ai Ebihara mati? Alamak!" Gayus Tambunan pun ikut shock dipenjara.

"Opss..." Shinjiro sweatdrop.

* * *

**Back to Minato and Junpei...**

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Minato.

"Kurasa tidak..." jawab Junpei.

"Coba lihat ini! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Minato tak lama kemudian.

"Apa-apa!" Junpei langusng muncul.

"Ini 'kan...kokain?" kata Minato melihat sesuatu didalam bungkusan plastik itu.

"Aku juga menemukan ini!" Junpei lalu memberi Minato sebuah HP milik Ai Ebihara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa ini ke laboratorium...".

**

* * *

**

**Crime Lab**

"Hasil menunjukkan bahwa kokain ini mengandung petitsida...inilah yang membuat Ai Ebihara muntah darah, serta handphone miliknya terdapat Berita Terkirim bahwa dia dan Daisuke ingin mengambil semua uang milik Kou Ichijou...untung saja kita sudah menahan Daisuke sebelum dia kabur" jelas Fuuka setelah mengecek kedua barang bukti.

"Jadi, begini...Kou yang belum mau putus hubungan dengan Ai memutuskan untuk membunuhnya setelah perlakuannya jadi dia memasukkan racun petitsida ke kantung kokain milik Ai, dan karena ingin mengambil uang milik Kou, Daisuke memutuskan untuk membunuh-nya dan mengambil kartu kreditnya...tapi tanpa dia ketahui Ai Ebihara telah tewas, semuanya sudah jelas ternyata..." jelas Minato panjang lebar.

* * *

**Interogation Room**

"Dia terus terus bicara...aku kehilangan kontrol, dan sebelum aku sadari dia sudah mati..." kata Daisuke.

"Welll, dia telah meracuni Ai Ebihara..." jelas Junpei dengan Minato.

"Akan kubunuh dia!" kata Daisuke mengamuk.

"Kau sudah melakukannya...".

**Daisuke dipenjara atas pembunuhan Kou Ichijou dan dihukum selama 30 tahun**

"Kasus ditutup!"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Howdy readers! Bertemu lagi dengan saya...butuh sekitar dua hari untuk merancang gimana kejadian kasusnya.

PLEASE REVIEW! Even thought you not from indonesian and not a author please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Perjalanan Ke Kantor

CSI: Iwatodai

**Chapter 4: Hari Tanpa Kasus/ Perjalanan ke kantor**

**

* * *

**

**Minato's Apartment**

Minato bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggosok sikat giginya 42 kali tapi tanpa sengaja sikat giginya jatuh ke lubang toilet,

"Oh, ayolah..." kata Minato sweatdrop abis.

Minato lalu mau mengambil kembali sikat giginya tapi dia kepleset karena mainan bebek yang ada disitu, "Whuaaa~" BUAK!

"Owww~" Minato meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba pasta gigi yang belum ditutup itu tumpah dan mengenai mata Minato, "Arggggggghhhhhhhh!" Minato yang udah emosi lalu mengambil pasta gigi itu dan melemparnya tapi malah memantul dan mengenai kepalanya lagi, Buak!

"Wuoooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" Minato mengamuk tingkat dajjal (?), dia lalu berjalan keluar tapi lalu kepleset lagi karena mainan bebek, , "Whuaaa~" BUAK!

"Owww~" Minato meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba pasta gigi yang belum ditutup itu tumpah dan mengenai mata Minato, "Arggggggghhhhhhhh!" Minato yang udah emosi lalu mengambil pasta gigi itu dan melemparnya tapi malah memantul dan mengenai kepalanya lagi, Buak! **(Deja vu abiez)**

**

* * *

**

**Port Island Station**

Minato lalu berjalan masuk ke-kereta dengan bosannya,

_JEEEZ JEEEZ JEEEZ.._

Minato lalu duduk dan membaca koran setahun yang lalu (kurang kerjaan)_. _

_Seorang suami menghamili istrinya sendiri_

Minato sweatdrop membaca korannya lalu dia melempar koran itu ke tempat sampah tapi malah memantul dan mengenai kepalanya sendiri, BUAK!

"_Dimohon untuk penumpang untuk tidak melempar koran ke dalam tempat sampah karena akan kembali memantul...ding dong dung."_

**

* * *

**

**Iwatodai Station**

Minato lalu keluar kereta dengan babak belur lalu berjalan tanpa melihat kebawah, _siuuuuuuunggg! Splassshh! _

Dia tidak melihat lubang galian yag ada disitu.

"Tolong~~~!"

* * *

**Jalanan Preta**

Minato lanjut berjalan tapi tiba-tiba datanglah **Anak-anak berandalan yang melempar saus tomat**.

"Astaga" ketika salah satu anak mau melempar saus tomat ke Minato dia langusng mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak saus tomat yang dipegang anak itu _DOR!._

"Mama~~~!" rengek anak-anak yang ditembak saus tomatnya itu.

"Yo, dude!" kata Junpei tiba-tiba datang akhirnya dia dan Minato berjalan bersama.

* * *

**Jalanan Sinting**

Minato dan Junpei lagi berjalan didaerah anak punk dan tiba-tiba ada anak punk mendatangi mereka,

"Lawan gue!" kata **God of Weapon**.

Minato dan Junpei sweatdrop.

"Lawan gue!" teriak **God of Weapon**.

"...Nih orang strees kayaknya" kata Minato.

"Lawan Gue! Ah banci lo!" kata anak punk/**God of Weapon **itu.

"Kayaknya dia harus dilawan" saran Junpei.

"Lawan gue! Apaan kalian! Lawan gue!" teriak God of Weapon itu.

Minato dan Junpei lalu mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menembak kaki anak punk/**God of Weapon**.

Anak punk itu langsung lari, "Ada-ada saja...".

* * *

**CSI Day Shift Headquarters**

Minato dan Junpei akhirnya sampai di kantor tapi ketika dia mau masuk ada alat pemeriksa mata, "Apa itu?" tanya Minato melihat benda disamping pintu itu.

Junpei mendekati matanya ke benda itu, tiba-tiba keluar sinar pemeriksa itu, _Cringggz._

"My eyes~!" teriak Junpei mutar-mutar kesakitan sambil memegang matanya.

Minato lalu mengambil pistolnya dan menembak alat pemeriksa mata itu _DOR!_

Dia lalu mendekati pintunya sebelum dia sadari bahwa pintunya dilapis baja, batu bata, tripleks, dan platinum.

Minato yang udah kelewat emosi lalu mengeluarkan pistol-nya dan menembak dinding itu,

_DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!_

Junpei Cuma jawdrop.

_BANGGGG! Minato langusng menghancurkan pintu itu._

Yukari, Fuuka, Shinjiro, dan Akihiko sweatdrop melihat Minato,

Minato lalu duduk di kursinya, "Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yukari. "Biasa~".

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Sumpah deh! Chapter satu ini sangat aneh...chapter berikutnya bakal ada kasus lagi dan mereka akan mendapat musuh baru._


	5. Chapter 5: Double Action Part 1

**CSI: Iwatodai**

**Chapter 5: Double Action Part 1 Day Shift Vs. Night Shift**

Summary: Persaingan telah dimulai!

* * *

**CSI Day Shift Headquarters**

"Ada kasus orang hilang!" kata Ken heboh.

"Dimana!" dengan sigap Minato dan Akihiko berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tepatnya di Velvet Studio..." kata Ken menjelaskan.

"Baiklah karena Cuma ada kita bertiga jadi ayo kita kesana!" perintah Akihiko mengambil jasnya.

"Siap!"

* * *

**TKP: Velvet Studio, satu jam sebelum kejadian!**

"Aku tak menerima ini! Kau harus membayar gajiku, sekarang!" kata Margareth meronta.

"Kami akan membayarnya setelah kamu menyelesaikan syuting-nya" kata Theodore.

"Hmph! Make-up ini membuatku tampak lebih tua!" kata Margareth berjalan keluar.

"Margareth, kembali!" kata Theodore tapi tak berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini Theo, ini sudah yang ke tiga kali" kata sang direktur, Igor.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja" kata Elizabeth datang.

"Oh, kau tahu apa Elizabeth...kembalilah ketempatmu!" perintah Theodore.

"Hmph!" Elizabeth pergi.

"Berikan aku satu kali kesempatan, aku janji!" kata Theodore ke Igor.

"Terserah..."

_Zinggg..._

_

* * *

_

**Velvet Studio, satu jam kemudian**

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Minato ke Theodore.

"Artis kami, Margareth hilang dari studio!" kata Theodore panik.

"Ya elah, dia kan mungkin pulang..." kata Akihiko sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Theo.

"Itu tak mungkin!" kata orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Day Shift, siapalagi kalau bukan ketua Night Shift Souji Seta.

"Kau!" kata Minato, Akihiko, dan Ken bersamaan.

Dan diantara Souji muncullah Yosuke dan Chie.

Mereka saling men-death glare seakan-akan ada listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka.

"Kenapa mereka bisa disini!" tanya Ken ke Theodore.

"Karena mereka juga ditugaskan" kata Theo innocent.

"Margareth tidak ada dirumahnya dan juga satpam yang ada di luar tidak bilang kalau Margareth kelu-". "Bisa saja dia lewat pintu belakang!" Minato memotong hipotesis Souji.

"Eh, lu _emo kid _jangan lu potong-potong ucapan ketua kami!" geram Yosuke.

"Hah! Dia ketua gak pantas, masa anggotanya lebih pintar dari ketuanya!" kata Akihiko membela.

"Maksud lo!".

"Salah satu anggota kalian yang bernama Naoto Shirogane buktinya lebih pintar dan handal daripada _si nerd itu!" _kata Ken menunjuk Souji.

"Kalian coba, masa salah satu anggota kalian cebol!" ejek Chie menunjuk Ken.

"Hruahhhh!" Ken langsung putar-putar kelangit baru ada petir terus dia terbang kebawah (itu tuh kayak gayanya Mongk di GlobalTV).

"_WE BETTER THAN YOU JERK! YOU ALL IS A LAZYBUM!" teriak Akihiko._

"_YOU MEMBER IS SUCKZ!" teriak Souji gak kalah kenceng._

"_YOU'RE ALL IS A VAMPIRE! BECAUSE YOU ALL WORK IN NIGHT!" teriak Ken._

"_BETTER THAN YOU DAMMIT TOODLER! WE WORKS VERY HARD AND INTENSE!" teriak Chie._

"_VERY HARD MY ASS! YOU JUST CAN EAT STEAK!" teriak Akihiko._

"_YOU CAN ONLY BOXING!" ejek Chie._

"_AT LEAST I DON'T WASTE MONEY TO EAT STEAK LIKE YOU!" teriak Akihiko membalas._

"I agree with him!" kata Yosuke setuju dengan Akhiko dengan sukses mendapat tendangan dari Chie.

"_YOU A JERK!"_

"_YOU ALL IS SON OF BITCHES!" teriak Souji. _

"Hello~~~? Kapan kita bisa memeriksa TKP kalau gini?" kata Minato yang daritadi udah capek memeriksa TKP sendirian.

"**Hmph!" **kata kedua kubu (minus Minato).

* * *

**Minato Vs. Souji**

Minato yang lagi memeriksa TKP tiba-tiba di'injak kepalanya sama Souji.

"Woy! Apa-apaan lo!" teriak Minato udah gak tahan.

"Sorry, gak sengaja!" kata Souji cuek.

"_WRUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minato langusung terbang kelangit baru ada petir terus dia terbang kebawah (gaya Mongk di GlobalTV)._

Minato lalu mengambil kacamata Souji, "Hey! Kacamataku!" kata Souji.

"Hahahah!" Minato langsung lari.

"_WRUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Souji langsung terbang kelangit baru ada petir terus dia terbang kebawah (gaya Mongk di GlobalTV)._

Pas masuk kesebuah pintu tiba-tiba malah berbalik Minato yang ngejar Souji, "Headset-ku!" teriak Minato.

"Hahahah!"

Kemudian berbalik lagi Souji ngejar Minato, "Kembalikan kacamatku!".

"Aku sudah muak!" Minato dengan sangat tidak berperasaan mematahkan kacamata Souji jadi dua.

"_WRUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Souji langsung terbang kelangit baru ada petir terus dia terbang kebawah (gaya Mongk di GlobalTV)._

Souji lalu bersiap meninju muka Minato tapi dia menghindar dan memukul perut Souji, Souji pun tak mau kalah dia lalu menendang kaki Minato dan bersiap menghajarnya. Tapi Minato memukul Souji di bagian '_vital'. _

**Akihiko Vs. Yosuke**

"Beraninya ketua _nerd _mu memukul Minato!" Akihiko lalu memukul Yosuke sampai berdarah.

Yosuke lalu salto dan menembak Akhiko (kok malah mirip pas Aigis nembak Akihiko di The Answer ya?).

Salah satu peluru mengenai pelipis Akihiko _srashhz._

"Arggh, dasar banci...memakai senjata untuk melawan!" kata Akihiko memukul Yosuke sampai terlempar.

"Ahh, kau kuat...partner maafkan aku!" Yosuke langusng jatuh dengan lebay.

**Ken Vs. Chie**

Ken mengambil sapu lalu memukul sapu itu ke Chie tapi dengan tendangan-nya Chie mematahkan sapu itu.

Ken lalu melakukan salto dan menendang Chie dengan sapunya,

"Ahhh~!" "_Chie is down! Now attack that bitchy!' kata _**NA(**narrator)**T**(tolong)**Ki**(kita)**N**(najis) Natkin bencong memberi support kayak Fuuka.

Minato dan Akihiko langsung datang karena Request Help, "Here's our change for an all-out-attack!" kata Ken.

"Attack!" perintah Minato _Brakbrikbang!pirikitiewSrazzhhhJelbbbb!_

Chie HP: 0!

**EXP: 2300**

**Money: 5000 yen**

**Item: Infra-red**

(makin lama kok malah makin berabe!)

Souji,Yosuke,dan Chie lalu dilempar kayak misil ke Korsel tapi nyasar ke rumah presiden jadinya sang presiden salah sangka bahwa roket itu dari Korut terjadilah perang.

"Baiklah, mereka sudah hilang...ayo bekerja lagi!" perintah Minato.

* * *

"Hey, aku menemukan sesuatu!" kata Ken memegang suatu benda.

"Apa itu!" Minato dan Akihiko lalu mendatangi Ken, "Itu...sebuah pistol!" kata Akihiko.

"Kita selidik benda jahanam ini!"

**Crime Lab**

"Benda ini adalah pistol tipe 38. Caliber, dan menurut data pembeli senjata...ini milik Igor, tapi Igor dan Margareth hampir tak pernah berkontak...ini aneh, pistol ini baru ditembakkan sekitar sejam yang lalu tapi siapa yang menembaknya?" jelas Fuuka menyerahkan kembali barang bukti itu.

"Hmmm, ini aneh sekali~ pertama-tama kita tanyai si Orgi eh- Igor dulu..." kata Minato.

**Velvet Studio**

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau pistol-ku diambil, _hehehe..." _kata Igor tenang.

"Apa ada keganjilan selama ini?" tanya Ken.

"Heheheh, yah~ kita lihat, Margareth terlalu banyak mengeluh soal gaji belakangan ini..." kata Igor masih dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hmmm, ini sangat menarik..." Minato lalu mencatatnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang aneh?' tanya Akihiko.

"Yes, apakah kalian buta? Tuh ada sepatu hak tinggi terselip dekat meja...kalian kenapa tidak lihat!" tanya Igor menunjuk sepatu high hells yang tersembunyi.

Minato, Akihiko, dan Ken langsung sweatdrop, "Iya ya...terima kasih" Minato and friends langsung membawa sepatu high hells itu ke laboratorium.

**Crime Lab**

"DNA disepatu ini cocok dengan Margareth...ada apa ini?" Fuuka lalu menyerahkannya kembali.

"Ini aneh...sangat aneh..." kata Minato dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar walaupun tidak ada orang lagi goreng tahu.

"Well, ayo kembali ke TKP...".

**Velvet Studio, Fake Shoot Kitchen**

"Hmmm, ayolah...pasti ada petun-" _BANG! _Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menunjukkan sesosok Souji Seta yang hancur.

"Zombie!" Minato langsung ngambil tiang lampu dan melemparnya kekepala Zombie Souji.

Akihiko memukulnya.

Ken memakai sapu dan menghujam Souji.

"Stop! S-s-s-s-s—ss-top!" kata Zombi- eh Souji.

Sebelum Minato and friends mau meng All-out-attack Souji mereka langsung berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-ini!" Souji ngasih sebuah bulu

"Oh, trims" Minato lalu membanting pintu tepat di muka Souji yang jatuh terus terbang ke Korea Selatan lagi.

**Crime Lab**

"Survey membuktikan bahwa bulu ini dari bulu rubah ekor sembilan dan kurasa pembunuh inilah yang mempunya bulu ini..." kata Shinjiro menggantikan Fuuka.

"Hmmm, kita akan lihat siapa saja yang melakukan ini"

_Zinggg..._

_

* * *

_

To be continued...

**Hahahahahahahah!**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Action Part 2

**CSI: Iwatodai**

**Chapter 6: Double Action Part 2**

**Yosh! Maaf update yg lambat! Ini dia chapie 6!**

**

* * *

**

**Theodore's Trailer**

_WAZINGGG..._

"Untuk apa kalian mau memeriksa trailer-ku?" tanya Theo melipat tangannya.

"Karena kami punya alasan yang cukup kuat," jelas Minato, pendek.

"Dan aku juga punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk tidak memperbolehkan kalian kedalam trailer-ku!" bentak Theo.

"Tenang, kami professional" kata Akihiko mirip Nike.

"Oh yeah?" Theo mengangkat alisnya.

"Yeah..." kata Ken menyelesaikan argumen.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membereska—". "Tak perlu...kami sendiri yang akan membereskan-nya" potong Minato mengeluarkan inframerah-nya.

"...".

Akihiko mencari di dekat jendela, Minato mencari di bagian tengah, sementara Ken memeriksa bagian pinggir trailer.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Minato setelah 10 menit mencari-cari di trailer-nya dengan inframerah.

"Aku menemukan suatu benda yang sangat menarik..." kata Ken memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Itu~!" Minato dan Akihiko terkejut.

"Sepatu high-hells milik Margareth! Kenapa bisa ada di trailer Theo!" kata Minato blo-on.

"Jadi, dialah yang membunuhnya?" kata Akihiko melihat celah.

"Hmmm, mungkin...tapi masih ada keganjilan disini!" kata Minato.

"Apa!".

"Dimana...bulu musang ekor sembilan itu!"

_Siapakah pembunuh sebenarnya? Tapi setelah pesan-pesan berikut..._

_

* * *

_

**Minumlah Suntory!**

_Kazuma lagi menendang-nendang musuhnya, "Aku kecapean..." kata dia lebay._

"_Kazuma! Ini!" Diego memberi Kazuma Suntory._

"_Terima kasih! Hyaaaaaaaaahhhk!" Kazuma lalu melempar botol suntory itu ke muka para preman, BUAK!_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_

_

* * *

_

"Kurasa kita harus menyelidikinya dulu..."

**CSI Day Shift Headquarters**

Cuma ada Aigis didalam kantor, "Kau mau apa?" tanya Aigis melihat Minato yang lagi strees gara-gara kasus Margareth.

"Terjadi kasus pembunuhan di Velvet Studio Entertaiment, korban adalah Margareth dan tubuhnya juga belum ditemukan" kata Minato seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Kebetulan! Beberapa polisi menemukan sebuah jasad di dekat studio itu...kenapa kamu tidak cek saja?" saran Aigis.

"Hmmm~ baiklah, thanks Aigis"

**Forensic Lab**

"Halo, bagaimana bisnis?" tanya Minato ke Tatsuya.

"Bagus..., bisnis apa?" kata Tatsuya blo-on.

"Err, apa kau menemukan suatu benda yang menarik?" tanya Minato, lagi.

"Benda...menarik?" Tatsuya makin blo-on.

"Errr, ummm, halo?" Minato bingung sendiri.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Apa kau menemukan benda- maksudku, errr-" Tatsuya malah makin bingung mendengar ocehan Minato.

"~? Kau mau apa?" tanya Tatsuya lagi.

"Well, err, aku mau- enggggg~" Minato malah ikut bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Err, apa kau menemukan ma- benda menarik?" Minato kelewat gila!

"Benda...menarik?" Tatsuya balas tanya.

"Arrrggggh!" Tatsuya sweatdrop melihat Minato.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tatsuya untuk yang ke seratus kalinya.

"W-w-ww-well, apa kau menemukan benda menarik- seperti mayat?" tanya Minato.

"Maya?" Tatsuya melongo.

"Mayat, sekali lagi Mayat!" kata Minato lebay.

"Mayat siapa?" tanya Tatsuya bingung.

"Mayat Margareth..." kata Minato SKSD.

"Hah! Minyak Margarin?" tanya Tatsuya budeg.

"Margareth!" teriak Minato.

"Margarin?".

"Margareth budeg~!" Minato lepas kontrol.

"Budak Minyak Margarin?" kata Tatsuya budeg abiezzz.

"Margareth~!" teriak Minato sampai-sampai terdengar di telinga Obama di Amerika.

"Ohh, Margareth...hmmm, biar aku cari dulu daftar namanya, dimana ya?" Tatsuya lalu memeriksa seluruh sudut laci.

"...".

**2 jam kemudian...**

"Hmmm...apa mungkin diambil ya?" kata Tatsuya masih mencari

Sementara Minato udah tidur di meja yang seharusnya menjadi tempat memeriksa mayat.

"Aha! Mungkin ini!" Tatsuya akhirnya menemukan daftar mayat yang pernah ditangani tim forensik.

"Oh, sudah ada ya?" kata Minato udah bangun terus ngelap iler-nya yang udah turund deras kayak air terjun.

"Hmmm, biar aku lihat, Ao, Aoi, Akashaka, Antonio, Aslo..." Tatsuya lalu membaca

"..." Minato udah kembali tidur.

**5 jam kemudian**

"Maoh, Mei, Matsuri...hmmm, nggak ada tuh yang namanya Margareth" kata Tatsuya membangunkan Minato.

"Apa! _~!" _Minato lalu terbang ke langit terus ada petir lalu dia pun kembali ke Tatsuya. (gayanya Mong di Global TV)

"Hmmm, mungkin kau mencari nama tanpa identitas" kata Tatsuya.

"Emang ada?" tanya Souji yang udah darah tinggi.

"Ada, tuh!" kata Tatsuya menunjuk mayat yang ternyata dari tadi ada disebelah mereka.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Minato udah emosi tingkat 'dajjal'.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu di badan mayat yang aneh?" tanya Minato.

"Aneh?...Well, aku mendapatkan bulu musang ekor sembilan di tubuh korban, aneh..." kata Tatsuya.

"Bisa berikan aku beberapa sampel-nya?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu, ini..." Tatsuya menyodorkan kantong plastik yang isinya bulu musang ekor sembilan.

"Terima kasih...errr," Minato lalu pergi.

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Hmmm, sepertinya DNA di bulu musang ini cocok dengan Margareth..." kata Fuuka setelah mengecek bulu musang ekor sembilan itu.

"Okay, tapi bagaimana bisa ada bulu musang di badan mayat?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Dilihat dari bulu musang ini, menurutku ini dibuat karpet...mungkin kau harus menanyai Theodore" kata Fuuka menyarankan.

"Akhirnya, setelah ini selesai kita bisa pulang dan tidur..." kata Junpei lebay.

"Kau punya tempat tidur?" tanya Minato aneh.

"Yeah, dan mikrowave...".

"Keren..."

**TBC~**

**

* * *

**

**Wetttzzz, ahh~ akhirnya setelah lelah mengetik akhirnya chap ini juga selesai okay! Berikutnya bagian terakhir!**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Action Part 3

CSI: Iwatodai

**Chapter 7, Double Action: Final**

**

* * *

**

**Velvet Studio Entertaiment**

"Apa kau tahu dimana Margareth menaruh karpet musang ekor sembilan-nya?" tanya Minato ke Theodore.

"Seingat-ku, dia membeli karpet itu sebulan yang lalu dan dia menaruhnya di _Dressing Room_-nya" jelas Theo.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana" kata Akihiko.

* * *

**Margareth's Dressing Room**

Minato dan Akihiko ketemu dengan Ken yang udah menyelidik daritadi.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Akihiko, _weleh~_

"Tidak..., tapi, ada yang aneh" kata Ken berbelit-belit.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akihiko lagi, _weleh~_

"_See this? This is blood..." kata Ken mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi darah yang masih segar._

"_So?" Minato ikut tanya._

"_Yeah, the DNA in this blo-". _"WOY! Bahasa indo, man!"

"Ya, DNA di darah ini cocok dengan milik Margareth..." kata Ken.

"Dimana kau menemukan darah itu!" tanya Minato.

"Tepat di bawah sofa itu, dilihat dari detail darahnya...tidak salah lagi, ini darah dari bekas tembakan" kata Ken.

"Berarti mayat yang sudah ditemukan punya luka tembak dan menurut Tatsuya luka tembak itu berasal dari pistol 38. Caliber..." jelas Minato.

**CSI 007...**

**DOUBLE AcTiOn! FINal!**

**

* * *

**

**Flak**

"Ayo, minumlah minuman aneh '**If It Bleeds It Leads'**..." rasanya enak seperti darah!

Tiba-tiba muncullah Brad lalu dia mengambil dan meminum minuman aneh itu tanpa sengaja botolnya kena promotor itu, PRANGGG!

"Oppss".

* * *

"Mungkin saja...ayo selidiki tempat ini!".

"...Lalalalalalalalalalala" Minato nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas ketika menginvestigasi.

"Hmmm, baiklah kita harus melihat hasil sampel darah di-". "Itu tak perlu..." potong Ken mengehetikan Akihiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akihiko dan Minato bersamaan.

"Aku menemukan _handycam _ini dibawah sofa..." kata Ken super-serius.

"Ayo kita lihat..." Ken, Akihiko, dan Minato dengan sangat serius menonton seakan-akan lagi nontong video porno.

"_...Beginning playing back... Everyday is great at your Junes~~~~" Woy salah!_

"_Kopi jahe sidomuncul~~~~~~" Apaan neh!_

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang-" Hey,hey..._

"_Selamat datang di~~~ Cu—" banyak ching-chong loe..._

"Kayaknya ada yang salah nih dengan video..."

"Hmm, ayo kita bawa ke Fuuka, mungkin dia bisa membantu" saran Akihiko.

"Tak akan semudah itu~!" tiba-tiba Souji Seta muncul tapi kena status ailment _Numb (Mengurangi akurasi sebanyak 20%)._

"Aku akan mengambil barang bukti itu dan kamilah yang memecahkan kasus ini" kata Souji licik.

_BUAK~! _Akihiko lalu meninju Souji, "Minato! Cepat kau ke laboratorium...aku akan menahan-nya!" kata Akihiko sok pahlawan.

"'Kay!" Minato langusng keluar dari studio dan naik ke mobilnya.

**Run-Off Ditch Street**

_CKIIIIT~~~ BRAKKK! _Tiba-tiba muncul Yosuke yang menabrak mobil Minato dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Sial, _fuck!" _geram Minato.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau!" teriak Yosuke.

Minato tanpa banyak ching-chong lalu mengeluarkan pistol-nya dan menembak ban mobil Yosuke, _DOR! BAMMM~!_

"Ohhhhhh~ tidak bissah!" kata Minato meledek Yosuke yang mobilnya masuk jurang.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau _dammit!" _tiba-tiba Kanji muncul dan mencoba menahan mobil Minato tapi dia malah ketabrak.

**Stage 01: Romeo and Juliet**

_! The Dare is on hunt! Can Minato come in time!_

"Minggir~~~~~!" mobil Minato berjalan dengan kecepat 100 kilometer per jam!

Setelah 10 menit penuh dengan bau busuk (kaos kaki milik Junpei yang belum dicuci sejak tahun lalu, limbah lumpur lapindo koleksi Aigis, dan juga daging busuk milik Koromaru)

"Akhirnya hampir sampai!"

**Stage 02: Akatsuki's Trap**

Minato yang udah mau sampai dikantor tiba-tiba ditahan oleh anggota Akatsuki, _**(Woy~! Edan, darimana dapatnya! Dari internet bro,)**_

"OMG! Ada waria aneh penggemar bom dan seni yang suka ngomong pake Un-un itu, si penggemar Barbie itu, Sasori si Aka Suna… oh ya, Ada kakaknya Sasuke, ehm… siapa ya namanya? Oh ya, Itachi si keriput, si maniak Nail Art itu… lalu ada juga si ikan asin itu… kalo ga' salah, namanya Kismis, ato apa… gitu" kata Minato kecoplosan.

"Dia bilang apa un-?" tanya Deidara.

"Entahlah...tapi kayaknya dia menghina kita deh" jawab Sasori.

"Oppsss, kecoplosan...gua bisa di ledakin sama si un itu, trus di kulitin dan dijadiin boneka Barbie sama si Sasori, ato jangan-jangan di genjutsu sama si Itachi sampai jadi ga' waras kaya Tatsuya… ato di jadiin makanan ikan sama si Kismis…" Minato kecoplosan lagi dan akhirnya dia tancap gas.

"Bukannya kita seharusnya menangkap-nya?"

**Stage 03: Awas Ada Sule~~!**

Minato tinggal seribu kilometer lagi- **(WOY! Salah!) **tinggal dua kilometer lagi dari kantor tapi tiba-tiba dia diatahan sama Sule,

"Oh~~ tidak bissa~~!" kata Sule.

"Astaga, darimana didapat orang ini!" Minato syok.

"Dari internet lah~" jawab Sule.

"Argggghhh!"

**Final Stage ****: Meet With CJ From GTA**

Pas udah mau sampe ke kantor tiba-tiba muncul om CJ dari GTA: SA,

"Yo, nigga...I'm gonna take your car!" kata CJ.

"Ini mobil gua brengsek!" teriak Minato.

Om CJ yang emosi lalu mengaktifkan cheat Bazooka dan menembak mobil Minato tapi untung Minato bisa terbang dan malah masuk secara tidak elit ke **Crime Lab.**

"Astaganagabonarjadidua! Minato-kun kenapa kau bisa masuk lewat jendela tadi Junpei-kun udah membersihkannya sebanyak sepuluh kali!" teriak Fuuka lebe.

"Sepuluh kali! Kurang kerjaan banget, neh...loe harus _hack _handycam ini, ini sangat penting!" teriak Minato syok.

"Tak akan kami biarkan!" kata Souji dan Yosuke, para akatsuki, dan Sule, serta om CJ.

"Astaga! Fuuka, analisis kata sandi di _handycam _ini!" Minato lalu lari muter-muter dengan para pengejar kayak anak TK.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat~~~!" Minato lalu mengeluarkan evoker miliknya.

_I will burn my dread~~~~ _Minato mengangkat evoker perlahan ketika ancaman telah datang.

"Per~ So~ NA!" _DORRR! Thou art I and I am Thou! From the sea of- _**ALLLAH! Gak usah banyak ching-chong langsung serang aja!**

**Orpheus **meng-cast Agi!

Deidara menge-bom harpa milik Orpheus.

"Seni-mu dalam musik tidak bagus –un!" ejek Deidara.

Orpheus yang kelewat emosi gara-gara harpa-nya hancr lalu ber-evolusi menjadi Orpheus Telos,

"Aduh, gawat".

"Encok gue~~!" kata om CJ.

Minato udah minum koleksi lumpur lapindo milik Aigis dan memakan kaos kaki Junpei yang belum dicuci sejak tahun lalu.

"Gua akan tahan dia!" Kakuzu lalu mengeluarkan mie-nya dari dalam tangan tapi Orpheus Telos malah make mie milik Kakuzu untuk meng-cast Ragnarok.

"Owh, tidak bissssaa~~!" akhirnya Sule terbang kelangit kayak tim Roket tapi bedanya dia bilang "Prikitiew~~~! Gua masih mau syuting di OVJ dulu".

"Tak akan kubiarkan" si Itachi lalu datang dan make Mangenkyou Sharingan-nya dan menyerang pake Ameterasu ke arah api Ragnarok.

"Owh, panas man~~ Bisa-bisa gua jadi ikan bakar!" kata Kismis- eh Kisame.

"Encok gue~~!" kata om CJ.

Sementara itu, Sasori udah main dengan boneka barbie-nya.

Tapi sebelum semuanya makin parah tiba-tiba muncullah Divisi Kakashi.

"Woy! Itu mereka ayo cepat segel mereka!" teriak Kakashi ke pasukan-nya.

"Lari~~~!" semua anggota Akatsuki lalu lari minus Sasori yang mau mungut boneka barbie-nya dulu.

"Serang!" Kakashi dan berbagai ninja lainnya pun mengejar para Akatsuki.

"Encok gue~~~!" kata om CJ.

Para Akatsuki lalu lari-lari kayak di filem Holywood sedangkan pasukan Kakashi ngejar kayak orang ronda ngeliat maling.

Minato dan Fuuka sweatdrop ampe-ampe mereka hampir dehidrasi.

"Btw, tadi kan ada Seta dan kawan-nya yang goblok itu, kemana dia?" tanya Minato.

"Entahlah...hasil _hack-nya_ sudah mau keluar tinggal 87% lagi" kata Fuuka melihat komputernya.

"O.K., kalau begitu gue akan melakukan aktifitas yang lain dulu" Minato akhirnya pergi lewat elevator.

**Office**

"Hey..." sapa Minato yang keletihan ke Aigis.

"Bagaimana kasusnya?".

"Kami tinggal melihat hasil video di _handycam _itu...aku akan pulang dulu" Minato berjalan dengan sangat capek.

"_Perasaanku sangat tidak enak..." batin Aigis._

**Minato's Apartment**

Sebelum Minato sempat menyalakan lampu apartemen-nya tiba-tiba dia hampir dibacot sama seseorang yang misterius, untung dia bisa menghindar.

"Siapa kau..._Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__I woke up in a Soho doorway__  
__A policeman knew my name__  
__He said "You can go sleep at home tonight__  
__If you can get up and walk away"__I staggered back to the underground__  
__And the breeze blew back my hair__  
__I remember throwin' punches around__  
__And preachin' from my chair__Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)__  
__I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)__  
__Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)__  
__'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)__I took the tube back out of town__  
__Back to the Rollin' Pin__  
__I felt a little like a dying clown__  
__With a streak of Rin Tin Tin__I stretched back and I hiccupped__  
__And looked back on my busy day__  
__Eleven hours in the Tin Pan__  
__God, there's got to be another way__Who are you?__  
__Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__  
__Who are you?__  
__Who, who, who, who?__I know there's a place you walked__  
__Where love falls from the trees__  
__My heart is like a broken cup__  
__I only feel right on my knees__I spit out like a sewer hole__  
__Yet still recieve your kiss__  
__How can I measure up to anyone now__  
__After such a love as this?" _Minato malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

Si pembacot sweatdrop, "Aku akan membunuhmu!" dia pun menyabet-nyabet golok-nya kesembarang arah.

Minato lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kaki si pembacot itu, _DORRR! "Arggghhhhh~~~!" _si pembacot itu pun loncat lewat jendela dan kabur._  
_

"Hampir saja..." akihrnya Minato tidur.

**Crime Lab**

_WAZINNNGGG~~~ NGIIINNNGGG~~~_

Atmosphere menjadi berat,

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil videonya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Cukup mencenggangkan" kata Minato.

"Ayo kita lihat," _Crittttzzz._

**Margareth's Dressing Room**

"Ini meresahkan..." kata Margareth bicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba muncullah Elizabeth, "Kau mau apa?" tanya Margareth sinis.

"Jika kau mau memang mau berhenti, aku akan melakukannya..." kata Elizabeth mengeluarkan pistol milik Igor.

"_Oh yeah?_ Kau pikir aku takut? Ayo tembak saja aku..." kata Margareth.

_DOR DOR~~~!_

Elizabeth menjatuhkan pistolnya,

_ZRINGGGZZZ! Videonya berhenti._

Para CSI tidak tahu bagaimana cara meng-ekspresikan wajah mereka.

"Wow..." komen Junpei pertama.

"Baiklah, _let's turn in this fucking case..." sewot Shinjiro._

**Interrogation Room**

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya! Dia selalu satu langkah lebih hebat daripada aku, dia adalah seorang _slut, whore, bitch, skanks!" _caci-maki Elizabeth.

"Yeah, dan sekarang kau adalah seorang pembunuh" kata Akihiko.

Elizabeth menatap ke lantai.

"Kecemburuan membuatmu jelek" kata Minato.

"...Kurasa seperti itulah,".

**Elizabeth dihukum dengan tuduhan ****pembunuh dan dipenjara selama 20 tahun, God Bless Her.**

**Parking Lot**

"Well, itu kasus yang cukup menarik" kata Minato diluar kantor.

"Yeah," kata Akihiko setuju seraya bersandar disebuah mobil.

Tiba-tiba muncullah Souji Seta yang memakasi masker, jubah hitam, dan sebuah sabit merah darah.

"Astaga" Akihiko sweatdrop tapi juga berkeringat dingin, Minato menyipitkan matanya.

"Rghhh, Harusnya...Harusnya akulah yang memecahkan kasus itu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" katanya bersiap membunuh Minato dan Akihiko.

Minato dan Akihiko langsung melesat untuk menghindar dan sabit itu malah kena ke kaca mobil yang tadi mereka sandari.

"Tenanglah Seta, ini bukan dirimu~!" kata Akihiko.

"Bedebah kalian!" Souji lalu menyerang kesembarang arah.

_ZRASSHH! Salah satu sabetan Souji mengenai Minato._

"Minato~!" Akihiko terkejut.

Souji bersiap membunuh Minato yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

_DOR~! _Tiba-tiba Shinjiro datang menyelatmatkan hari, dia menembak tangan Souji.

Junpei lalu meng-_tackle _Souji dari belakang, dan Ken memukul-mukul Souji dengan kayu yang entah didapat darimana.

"_Here's our change for an all-out-attack!" kata Junpei._

"Serangggggggg~~~~!" **CRUAAAKKK!BRASSHHH!ZRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHH! PRANGGG! DORRR! JLEBBBB! BUAK!**

"Tsk, i-i-i-ni belum ber...akhir **Day Shift! **Suatu hari nanti, lihat s-s-s-saja, aku akan mengalahkan kehebatan kalian, t-t-tunggu tanggal mainnya" kata Souji babak-belur.

"Kita lihat kata hakim nanti nak," kata Shinjiro memborgolnya.

"**~!**Souji meronta-ronta.

"Gosh, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Yukari ke Minato yang masih terluka.

"..." Minato menatap hampa Souji.

"Kurasa...".

* * *

**TBC~**

Baiklah readers, terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, berikutnya tidak akan ada kasus dan ketika sampai chapter 10 maka seasone ini akan tamat dan berikutnya ada seasone 2.


	8. Chapter 8: An Problematica

**An Problematica**

**Well, ini mungkin berita yang tidak terlalu bagus tapi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan fic ini sampai waktu yg tidak ditentukan, maaf atas ini, saya memang sangat buruk dalam hal mengatur waktu, jika ada saran supaya saya lebih semangat untuk mengetik lagi, saya akan menerimanya, terima kasih atas kemakluman-nya dan bagi yang telah mere-iew fic ini, **_until the next season!_

**Spolier For Next Fic**

**Saya juga akan membuat fic berikutnya yang berjudul LIFE FOR IMAGINE: The Next Generation, fic ini bisa dibilang spin-off dari seri Yasogami: The Daily Life, satu-satunya fic yang saya bisa selesaikan, walaupun ending-nya sedikit galau dan afgan…baiklah…tunggu fic berikutnya… **


End file.
